


Sex Education

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Yoda asks Obi Wan to teach a sex ed course.





	1. Chapter 1

"You want me to what," Obi Wan asked Yoda indignantly. "Me, of all people?"

"Do it you must," Yoda told Obi Wan firmly. "No one else there is."

Obi Wan felt his face heat up. "But Master Yoda, why not Qui Gon? Or Master Windu? Or yourself!"

"Closer to age you are than any of us," Yoda replied. "Do it you must. 1:00 sharp."

Obi Wan bowed and headed to his quarters he shared with his life partner who was waiting on the couch for him. "What did my former Master want with you my love," Qui Gon asked feeling the nervousness and embarrassment that clouded Obi Wan.

"He wants me to teach a sex education course today. Apparently, there are quite a few padawans with std's. Why he chose me of all people to teach a sex ed class, I don't know. You've been my only sexual partner and we have always been well protected. What am I supposed to do? I am going to be embarrassed. I don't like to talk about sex in front of people," Obi Wan whined as he sought comfort in his lovers arms.

Qui Gon sympathized. "I am sorry dear. Did he say why it had to be you?"

"Because I am closer to their age," Obi Wan huffed leaning into Qui Gon's gentle touches.

"You might be better able to get through to them for more than that. There is nothing wrong with having sex as long as you're protected. Would you like to have some assistance with teaching," Qui Gon asked, more than willing to ease some of the stress from this unexpected situation from his partner.

"I don't know," Obi Wan said thinking about his offer. "You know, Master Yoda asked me to do this and as a good Jedi Knight, I will tackle this task alone." 

"If you need me I am here," Qui Gon told him gently. "I would never take over if that is something you're afraid of. However, I am proud of you for being willing to handle this alone."

Obi Wan's heart swelled with pride at his former Masters words. "I love you. Thank you. I guess I better try to figure out how to handle this."

"I do think that part of why he chose you is because you have always been sexually prepared. Or you have a partner who is," Qui Gon told him with a smile. "I think it's an honor he chose someone as responsible as you."

"Well, I'd rather not think about what Master Yoda thinks about my sex life. The only person that should be concerned with it besides me is my partner."

"I don't discuss anything with anyone but people know things," Qui Gon said with a smile. "I will leave you alone to study and prepare. I will be in the bedroom if you need me." WIth that, Qui Gon left Obi Wan alone on the couch after giving him a quick kiss.


	2. Obi Wan Teaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan teaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this particular story, Anakin was brought back by Qui Gon but became a padawan under someone else.

Obi Wan had a difficult time trying to decide how he should approach the class. He could have gone to Qui Gon but he chose not to. This was something he knew he had to do for himself. After an hour and a half of thinking and researching ways to teach a sex ed class, he did turn to Qui Gon. 

"I have decided to just wing it," he announced as he flopped on the bed beside his lover who was reading. 

"Really," Qui Gon asked amused, putting his book away. "You, Obi Wan, master of perfecting every lesson before teaching, are just going to 'wing it'?" 

"Don't sound so amused Qui," Obi Wan scowled. "It's the only choice I have. Besides I realized if I do prepare something things may get so off topic so there's no point in planning." 

"Do you mind if I sit in on this class even though I don't need to," Qui Gon asked, wondering what Obi Wan's answer would be.

"It depends on what your intentions might be," Obi Wan said after a few minutes of thought. 

Qui Gon put his hand on his lovers shoulder. "I would never make fun of you and I have no intention of taking over. I will be a quiet observer in the back if you would allow me in."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt having you there if you want to be," Obi Wan replied softly. 

"You're a great teacher Obi Wan. Why should teaching about sex be different than your other subjects?"

"I feel like this was a scheme concocted to torture me," Obi Wan said. 

Qui Gon laughed. "Oh really?"

"It feels like it." 

"Don't pout even though you are adorable. You will do a splendid job," Qui Gon told him truthfully. 

"You know as well as I that one person, in particular, may make things difficult for me," Obi Wan said glaring at Qui Gon. 

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that. I may have brought the boy here but I am not training him. You were a handful and I didn't think I could take him after everything you've put me through," Qui Gon teased running a hand through Obi Wan's hair. 

"I wasn't that bad," Obi Wan told him. 

"Not all the time," Qui Gon replied giving him a kiss. "Come on now. Let's go grab lunch before your class." 

The two of them went to the dining hall. "Everyone is staring at me," Obi Wan said noticing that more eyeballs were on him than usual.

"They're staring because they're jealous that someone as handsome as you is already bonded for life," Qui Gon told Obi giving him a kiss on the top of his head. They got their food and sat in a booth away from people. "Would you relax Obi Wan? You're not doing yourself any favors by being this stressed out." Qui Gon sent love and calmness to him through their bond. Obi Wan smiled appreciatively. 

"I'll try." As they ate they talked and when they were through, they headed to the classroom where every chair was already filled. "No one ever shows up for class ten minutes early!"

"Calm down love. Do you want me to stay or leave," Qui Gon asked.

"Stay you must Qui Gon," Yoda said from behind them. "Watch your former pupil you should."

Qui Gon gave Obi Wan's hand a little squeeze and went to stand in the back with Yoda. Obi Wan took a couple of deep breaths. "Well, might as well start now since you're already all here." He was now wishing he hadn't decided to wing it but the encouragement he received from his bond with Qui Gon helped get him started. "Sex means something different to everybody. You don't have to be bonded to enjoy sex, although in my personal opinion, it is better with a person you are spending your life with. Before you have sex, you should have a talk with your partner to make sure that both of you want it. Discuss any discomfort beforehand to make sure you are ok. Most importantly make sure you're protected. Protection is so important, as most of you already know now. If you don't know how to use protection then you should talk to someone like your Master or one of the med droids."

"Can we talk to you," a sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker asked Obi Wan who became flustered.

"I suppose," Obi Wan said after a while. "But try to talk to your master first. Your Master is there for you."

"How much experience do you have," someone asked. 

"I have only been with one person and it's been incredible. When Qui Gon and I first got into a romantic relationship we talked about sexual boundaries. There are things I don't feel comfortable doing and there are things he doesn't feel comfortable doing. Sex shouldn't make the other person feel uncomfortable. We went into our relationship talking about things before we did things to make sure we were both ready physically and emotionally. Even if you're not in a relationship with someone, you should still try to talk and establish boundaries and make sure protection is used for both of your sake. Everybody is different. Always remember too, that no is a full sentence. You never have to feel obligated to have sex with someone. If you feel pressured or guilted into something you don't feel comfortable doing then let someone know so they can help. I think that's about all I have to say on the subject. Does anyone have any questions?" 

For two hours, Obi Wan answered most questions. There were a few he drew the line at. When it was 3:30, all the padawans left the room to go do their chores while Yoda and Qui Gon applauded Obi Wan.

"You did a good job," Qui Gon told him with a loving smile. 

"Right Qui Gon is. This should solve problems I hope," Yoda said nodding to Obi Wan before leaving. 

Obi Wan wrapped his arms around his lover once they were alone in the room. "That was humiliating. Can you believe some of the questions I was asked?"

Qui Gon chuckled softly as he held Obi Wan. "I can't but you were very respectful and polite. I'm proud of you. You're not such a bad sex ed teacher after all."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes but smiled.


End file.
